Tutorials/Woodcutting
Woodcutting in Minecaft is necessary, but it can be confusing, boring and occasionally dangerous. Here's a guide to teach you how to work it! Supplies *Stone Axe (1-3 for shorter expeditions, 5-8 for longer ones) OR *Iron Axe (1-2 for shorter expeditions, 3-4 for longer ones) *Food, preferably Steak or Porkchops (3-8 for shorter expeditions, 6-12 for longer) *Feather Falling, if possible, boots *32 of cheap pillar block (Sand or Dirt is good) Basic tips These tips extend to all types of trees, no matter what. *Always leave the bottom block of a tree intact till the very end. This gives you a platform to get higher should you need to. This is particularly helpful for Spruce trees. *Always remember to keep an eye out for mobs when chopping wood. This is one of the best times for you to be ambushed. Also, places where the sun is obscured (i.e. forests are going to be hotbeds of mobs from the night before. *Be careful when woodcutting in the morning. Mobs from last night may still be there. *Avoid woodcutting at dusk. It's slightly darker in the forest, meaning mobs will spawn as if it were night. *Always remember to take an axe with you, preferably stone or up. Punching wood is too slow, as are wooden axes. Small oak trees Small oak trees are probably the easiest trees to cut, as they're straight up and down, one block thick and not very tall. All you need to do is break the bottom two blocks, then just chop straight up. Large oak trees Large oak trees are quite a bit more difficult to cut, due to their abnormal shape. It's best to chop the main trunk, then let their Leaves decay, then chop the rest of the wood, pillaring if necessary. Birch trees Thankfully, birch trees are easy as well, although they're a little bit taller than oak trees. Just chop straight up, leaving the bottom block intact until the end. Spruce trees Spruce trees, though tall, are straight as poles and are pretty easy to chop. Just employ the same method you use for birch trees; the taller trees may need some pillar-jumping. Large spruce trees Large spruce trees are quite a bit tougher, due to their size and 2x2 trunk. It's best to actually make a staircase up them, then chop the rest from the top down. Jungle trees Small jungle trees are quite easy to chop, similar to spruce trees. Just chop as high as you can, then pillar-jump up for the rest. Large jungle trees Large jungle trees are not quite as hard as large spruce trees to chop, given that one can reach the top easily with the pre-existing Vines. If vines are not in a position to allow easy access to the top and the player does not want to wait for their growth, they can just staircase up. Acacia trees Acacia trees have an odd pattern, so players may be confused by them at first. It is best to pillar to the top, then chop the branches down, taking apart the trunk as well. Dark oak trees Dark oaks are not the easiest trees to puzzle out. The best strategy for them is to chop apart the main trunk, wait for the leaves to decay, then get the branches. Category:Tutorials